Knights, Queens, Pirates, Artists, and Ninjas
by toadywoad
Summary: Kururu 'accidentally' brings the Hinata family's ancestors into the present day. How on Pekopon are the Platoon going to handel a knight, warrior queen, pirate, artist and ninja AND try to get them to help invade!
1. The plot of silliness

(ahem: History might not be _that_ accurate...just go with it, unless you see something glaringly silly)

The plot of silliness. 

"Gentlemen...I ask you, what has been our most dangerous obstacle for the invasion of Pekopon?" Keroro asked, pacing up and down the meeting hall.

"Here we go again..." Giroro grumbled.

"I'm guessing her name begins with a_ Na_ and ends in _Tsumi_." Tamama sniggered.

"It is the Hinata family!" Keroro boldly announced. A picture of the three Hinatas appeared on the giant screen behind the sergeant. "But...what makes that family such an obstacle?" He mused.

"Is it that we just suck?"

"Shh, Private...It's because of their DNA!" The screen changed to a 3D image of a double helix with some strands highlighted. "And we now have a way of discovering exactly what makes them strong (well, not counting Fuyuki-dono) and fighting them back!"

"How about a bullet to the head?" Giroro kindly suggested.

Kururu ascended from a hole in the floor, with a machine looking very similar to the double helix on screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Keroro sang "I present to you the Bridging the Generation Gap- atron! With this, we will discover whom the Hinata, Nishizawa, Azumaya, and...what-ever-Saburo-dono's-family-name-is ancestors are. And with that, we will find their weakness!"

"That's...not a half bad plan." Giroro reasoned.

"Very well, I PRESS!" Kururu pressed the single red button on his good-for-everything remote.

The helix began twisting, slowly getting faster with each spin. It revolved until it turned into a whizzing blur of colour, sharp blue electricity sparking in every direction. "Is it supposed to do that?" Keroro squealed.

"Probably." Kururu answered with a casual shrug.

The helix span and span and whizzed and buzzed until it exploded in a bright cascade of white light. Keroro flinched away until the light dimmed and he could see again. He had to blink several times to be confident that his large eyes weren't deceiving him.

Five human bodies lay unconscious on the hard tiled floor. But what was more frightening was that it was his human friends. Perfect copies of Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, Koyuki and Saburo. But they were all wearing odd clothes. Really odd.

* * *

><p>Fuyuki was clad in shiny armour of a medieval knight, long sword clasped in his gauntlet. A big shield hung on his back, grandly decorated with a standing red dragon.<p>

Natsumi was wearing a bright, woollen, primitive floor length dress, and a blue shawl around her shoulders. Two dull-looking bronze battle axes were attached to a leather cord tied around her waist and a gold circlet patteren like twisted rope donned on her forehead.

Momoka was wearing the most flamboyant attire; a short sleeved, off-white shirt with golden buttons, slim-fitting violet breeches with worn and threadbare knees, a crimson cotton waistcoat with a gaping slash on one side, a tri-cornered leather hat sporting a flamingo feather. What was most odd was the eye-patch over her left eye and the cutlass hanging from a wide magenta ribbon around her waist.

Saburo was wearing deep sapphire, short sleeved coat-like garment, with padded shoulders, over a pure white, long sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves and velvet breeches. A rich scarlet beret topped his head, and was decorated with ornate, thin, silver stitching. Instead of a weapon, like the others had, he had a well-used paintbrush sticking out of his breeches pocket.

Koyuki was nothing but a streak of night black, clad in a floor-length cloak with a hood over her head and a grey mask over her petite mouth, reminiscent of Dororo's mask, but was several shades darker. Much like Fuyuki's doppelganger clung onto his sword, Koyuki's gripped a stained kunai, ready to use in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>"Wh-Wh-Wh-<em>WHAT?"<em> The green sergeant shrieked. "Kururu! Did you...clone them and dress them funny or something?"

"I did exactly as you told me to." Kururu snickered "I found out whom their ancestors were...ku ku ku, I just didn't bet that I found out a way to bring them into the present day!"

"She's...Natsumi's ancestor?" Giroro muttered, enthralled by the warrior-ess's beauty as he is often is by his own Natsumi's beauty.

"Will they be alright?" Dororo asked, kneeling by the unconscious ancestor of Koyuki.

"Ku ku ku, probably."

And with that, Fuyuki's ancestor began to stir. His eyebrows knotted into an ill frown and he mumble incoherently. When his eyes opened, Keroro noticed that the colouring was wrong; fire-like amber instead of ocean blue. And then they settled on Keroro...and then looked around the base. And then with a startled yelp, sprang to his feet, armour clanking noisily, and held his sword in defence. He said something, but it an odd language.

"Gero...? What was that now?"

"Ku ku ku...Ye Olde English, Captain." Kururu snickered, tossing a anti barrier onto his the startled knight's shoulder.

"Where am I?" Keroro understood what he was saying now "What are you...? W-woodland spirits?"

"Um, no. Keronians...And, you can put the sword down, we're not going to hurt you."

A moment hesitation, and then he lowered the sword, but didn't lessen his grip.

"Where have you taken me, Ker-oon-ee-an?" He said with such authority that was never, _ever_ heard from the present day Fuyuki.

"First, that is _not_ how you pronounce it. And you are...in the future!" Keroro beamed.

The knight gazed around in silent amazement "Is this...my kingdom?"

"Gero?" Before Keroro could ask anything, the knight dived towards the still unconscious ancestor of Natsumi.

"Are you alright?" He cried, shaking her lightly. He then took in the sight of the unconscious others. "Are they all hurt?"

"Ku, ku, just sleeping- like you were." Kururu tossed anti barriers onto them to avoid any language difficulties when they awoke- which they did moments later.

"WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES, PROFESSIONS, COUNTRYLAND AND WHAT IS THE YEAR?" Kururu boomed, via a enormous megaphone, which made Giroro's ear drums pop like ripe grapes (yet strangely had no affect on any one else).

"I am Boudicca!" Natsumi's ancestor roared over the echoing hiss of the megaphone "Queen of the Inceni tribe. I am of England and the year is 60 AD."

"I am Grace Bloodletter." Momoka's ancestor announced "Pirates and captain of the infamous _Angelic Cutlass_! I've been exiled from my homeland of Ireland and its 1655 AD, red-haired fool."

"Bounjourno! I am Leonardo." Saburo's ancestor cut in, before Boudicca and Grace took their weapons to each others' throats "Leonardo da Vinci from belle Italy...And I do believe its 1467 AD."

"I am known as Kunai." Koyuki's ancestor growled "And that is _all_ I will tell you."

"Oh, and I'm Arthur." Fuyuki's ancestor chipped in "I'm a knight of Camelot...and I'm from the year 489 AD."

And then, as if on cue;

"STUPID FROG!"

"Oh...hell. Quick, HIDE!...No, not in here, that's my Gundam room!"

* * *

><p>(Dates are REALLY rough, so no flaming for that please.)<p> 


	2. Wait, what?

Thanks for the reviews Kambanjo, RAYEJ18, nightangfox, and Nya :3.

* * *

><p><span>Wait, what?<span>

"I said '_NO CLONING'._" Natsumi roared "I specifically said _'DO NOT CLONE US FOR YOUR OWN PERVERTED REASONS'_, stupid frog!"

"Th-they're not clones...?" Keroro pointed out helpfully. Boudicca coolly regarded the girl who looked exactly like her studying her with silent, but great interest.

"Then who are they?" Natsumi continued "And why are they dressed like that?"

Keroro inhaled a long deep breath, and then snag out "NATSUMI-DONO- MEET YOU'RE LONG DEAD ANCESTOR!"

"Wait...what?"

"That's just what I was going to say." Fuyuki said, entering the room.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an hour of explaining, the Hinata's and the equally confused ancestors were filled in with all the details. Kinda.<p>

"Wait...that means we're part English?" Fuyuki asked, mildly surprised.

"Little bit, ku." Kururu answered.

"And it also means that Saburo-senpai is part _Italian_?" Natsumi squeaked. Apparently, being Italian makes a boy instantly more attractive.

"And that Nishizawa-san is Irish." Fuyuki laughed "Didn't see that coming."

"_Meaning?"_ Grace arched her eyebrow, hand hovering over the hilt of her cutlass.

"Um...F-forget I spoke!" Fuyuki edged away from the angry pirate. Being threatened by someone looking exactly like Momoka- _Dark Momoka_ to be exact- was now on Fuyuki's list of most terrifying things. Just after beetles and whatever that stain in his locker is.

"It seems that the Azumaya family has always been ninjas." Dororo mused, and then bowed to Koyuki's ancestor "I am honoured to be allies with your family, Kunai-dono."

Kunai's emerald eyes flickered over Dororo, studying, accessing, planning. "I have no allies." She finally spoke. Her voice was cold, more murderous that the pirates or the warrior queen's.

"S-so, anyway," Keroro's meek voice chipped through the icy atmosphere "The platoon and I need to discuss with you about something incredibly important."

"What?" Natsumi demanded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uhhh...about...G-getting them back to their own times! They've met their descendants, so now it's home time."

"But Nishizawa-san and Azumaya-san and Saburo-san haven't met them yet." Fuyuki helpfully pointed out "I'll invite them over." He pulled out his phone and started dialling.

While he was doing so, Natsumi noticed that Arthur and Leonardo were acting very strangely. They were shuffling their feet, looking up only in snatches and their cheeks were tinged with a light pink. "What's up with you two?" She asked.

"Well...it's, um..." Arthur trailed off into a quiet mumble.

"It's your...apparel." Leonardo finished for the bashful knight. Natsumi looked down at her clothes; shorts and a sleeveless top, ideal for the summer weather, and then looked back at the two guys.

"What's wrong with them?"

"You're dressed like a prostitute." Boudicca replied simply.

"_WHAT?" _

"I-it may be because of the...how should I say...the _differences_ of fashions from our time...but," Leonardo looked apologetic ", your dress sense is rather..._sultry." _

Natsumi was the one blushing now "Well, you could've said sooner!"

"That would've been ill-mannered." Arthur replied.

"And it would've been best for you to figure out for yourself." Boudicca said.

Grace shrugged casually "I just thought you were a slut."

And this caused Fuyuki and Keroro to double over, bellowing with laughter. Giroro meanwhile was blushing, but whether he was red(-er) with rage as his Natsumi was insulted or he was blushing for a very different reason was hard to distinguish.

"W-w-well...This _is_ the fashion of this era," Natsumi regained her composure ",so...so that means, if you want to fit in and not look like you just walked out of a costume shop, you'll have to dress like this too."

"That sounds...reasonable." Boudicca replied "But I am not taking off this," She touched the golden circlet around her forehead ",it is the symbol of leadership for the Iceni tribe. And I will _never_ relinquish it."

"Okay...but you'll have to lose the axes. And that goes for everyone else's weapons."

"No." Kunai answered.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Arthur replied, holding his sheathed sword defensively ", my knights code instructs that I must always keep my sword by my side."

"You can't go around town holding a sword!"

"Why not?" Grace asked, grinning "I do it all the time."

Before Natsumi could comment, Keroro intervened "So, we've got be to discussing now!" and pulled the gang from the past down to his room.

* * *

><p>"The <em>real<em> reason I brought you into this time," The sergeant began ", is because...because as peaceful as this era looks, the world is in dire straits."

"What's Mister Sergeant planning?" Tamama whispered to Giroro.

"He's trying to convince them to '_save_' the future Pekopon." The scarred corporal answered. Not fully understanding, Tamama just watched Keroro in his devious action.

"You see, my friends...The world has been overrun with Romans-"

"WHAT?" Boudicca roared, pulling out her battleaxes "The damned Romans still _exist_?"

"-Not only that, piracy is completely obsolete!"

"HOW?" Grace shrieked "That's impossible!"

"And chivalry and the beautiful science of art have been outlawed!"

"Never!" Arthur and Saburo cried out in rage.

"Indeed my friends, the future is a sorry state...But you can help. We have been sent from another world to overthrow the wretched powers at be, and pull the world into a shining new future- free from Romans and rife with the opportunities for piracy, art, and strong with the knights code!"

"I pledge my allegiance to you, Master Keroro!" Arthur announced loudly "On my honour as a knight, I shall help you reclaim the world for the good of the people."

"And on the honour of the da Vinci name," Leonardo yelled, brandishing his paintbrush ", I will not allow a world without art! You have my allegiance too!"

"Show me a Roman cur, and I will split his skull in your name." Boudicca vowed, touching the tip of her axe blade to her circlet. At the sight of Natsumi (or at least, someone loking very similar to Natsumi) showing her loyalty to the platoon, Giroro swooned with joy.

"I'll start a new Golden Age of Piracy with only myself and my cutlass!" Grace smirked "I'll rake in more treasures than Calico Jack ever will in his life...I'll be richer than the whole damn navy put together..."

"_Ah, irony..."_ Tamama sniggered.

"Gero, Gero!" Keroro beamed "Why thank you (didn't think it'd work that well...)" Then he noticed the still surly looking, stone silent Kunai had not answered yet. "What of you, Kunai-dono? Will you pledge your allegiance to our cause?"

The air stopped, becoming heavy and silent, and Keroro's amphibian blood chilled to freezing point as Kunai's eyes fixated on him. They were as green as his skin, but they oozed crimson bloodlust.

Her hand appeared from her coal black cloak, the same knife still clasped in it. She released the blade and it swiftly landed vertically, the tip lodged into the floor as easily as it could be lodged in flesh. The ninja then dropped to her knees and bowed, forehead pressing on the knife handle.

"You bare the mark of the Emperors." Kunai said, her voice low and deep "My blood and soul are yours to command. My blade at your whim."

"Oh...Lovely!" Keroro grinned a silly grin, before donning a mask of seriousness and scheming "Now...um, does anyone have any good invasion ideas?"

"Oh dear." Giroro sighed.


End file.
